1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods of monitoring the integrity of computer systems.
2. Related Background Art
Security of computer systems has long been an issue, and with the advent of the Internet, computer systems have become generally more exposed than ever to unauthorized access. Accordingly, technology addressing computer security is more important and diverse than ever. There are a number of technologies that address prevention of unauthorized access into computer systems. These technologies include widespread and advanced use of passwords and use of biometric identifiers such as voice recognition, retinal scanning and fingerprint recognition.